


Two and a Half Men

by dracogotgame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, EWE, Family, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogotgame/pseuds/dracogotgame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little scenes from the life of Harry, Draco and an adorably evil little Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The French Fry Thief

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't supposed to turn into an arc, but there you go. I'm rather fond of it now so it stays, I guess. Have fun!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is accosted at the beach.

Harry smiled as he watched the waves swipe gently at the sandy shore. Rocky cliffs crowned the little beach alcove and left him with a feeling of peaceful seclusion. Granted it was a little lonely out here on his own, but Harry figured that this solo vacation thing was good for him. He had been feeling a little overwhelmed lately. His public persona hardly left any potential for privacy and there was little he could do to discourage the constant attention. It seemed that he was being accosted for interviews and autographs wherever he went.  
  
So here he was hiding out in a little beach shack on an ocean shore, miles from home.  But at least he could sit back with a good book. Relax. Beat the heat. Maybe eat a nice meal without worrying about sudden camera flashes going off in his face and…  
  
His inner monologue came to an abrupt halt at a sudden scuffling under his table. Harry stiffened and put his book down, just in time to see a small hand emerge from…somewhere and bat around his table. He gaped as tiny fingers scrabbled about, making a frantic search of the immediate surroundings before finally planting themselves in his plate. There was a victorious gurgle from under his table and before Harry could even consider reacting, a tiny fist closed around an unsuspecting French fry and made off with it.  
  
“What the…”   
  
He was given no time to protest. The hand returned for an encore- far more certain of its target this time- and locked in on another chip. Harry watched in helpless fascination as it disappeared smoothly, yet again. Whatever it was, it was hungry.   
  
He backed away and lifted the tablecloth slowly, immediately finding himself staring into huge, grey eyes. The little boy blinked back at him- long, blond lashes fluttering over aforementioned huge, grey eyes- somewhat surprised at being caught in the act. Shaggy blond hair fell over a wide forehead in a messy fringe, almost hiding the pale, blond brows from Harry’s immediate view. Even as he stared, those brows furrowed in a defiant frown and a small mouth turned down in an unmistakable, accusing pout.   
  
Harry grinned. Apparently,  _he_  was the one being rude here…  
  
“Hello,” he tried, attempting to make nice. “Are you the free toy that comes with my meal?”  
  
“No.”   
  
There was a tinge of indignation in that tone- a slight inflection suggesting that Harry was an idiot for even considering such a thing. Such an affronted expression on such a small face…it was just too damn cute. Harry couldn’t resist prolonging the conversation.  
  
“Oh, I see,” he replied sincerely. “My mistake. Are you enjoying that fry?”  
  
“No.” That being said, the tiny fist he had recently become acquainted with closed firmly around the fry in an obvious refusal to relinquish it.  
  
“That’s too bad,” Harry said, trying not to look too amused. “Would you like another one?”  
  
“No,” the toddler replied firmly. Even so he extended his hand, regarding Harry expectantly. Harry couldn’t help himself. He chuckled.  
  
“I have a feeling that’s the only word you know,” he said, selecting a few chips and surrendering them to the small tyke. He couldn’t be more than two years old…  
  
“No.”   
  
This latest bout of negation was followed by a bit of urgent shuffling. Harry backed away obligingly and the toddler squirmed out from under the table and planted his tiny little hands on a chair, attempting to climb up on it. Harry watched the unsuccessful attempts with mild interest. Finally, his little guest huffed in frustration and glowered at him, prompting Harry to offer assistance.    
  
“Need some help?”  
  
“No.”  
  
As he had recently learnt, this meant  _yes_ so Harry wasted no time in lifting Blondie up and depositing him on to the chair.   
  
“There we go. Better now?”  
  
The  _no_ he had been expecting was abandoned in favour of a handful of fries. Harry grinned at the blatant thievery, rather enjoying his grouchy little guest’s company. It struck him that he should probably be alerting someone to look for the child’s parents, but it was so much more fun talking to him. He had such varying views on so many different subjects. Soon, he found himself involved in a very scintillating, if somewhat one-sided conversation.  
  
“What are your views on broccoli?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Daytime television?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Nuclear warfare?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“My feelings exactly. How about…”  
  
“Scorpius, there you are!”  
  
Harry blinked as an anxious blur shot past him, crouching beside his lunch companion. He found himself looking down at a head of white blond hair- not unlike Blondie’s at all. He couldn’t quite see the man’s face, considering that he was too busy with his son to spare a glance. But he could make an educated guess. In fact, Harry was very sure he knew just where his pint sized friend had acquired that combination of blond hair and attitude.  
  
“…absolutely not okay to run off on your own like that!” Malfoy sounded so  _parental,_ it was almost funny _._ Harry grinned as he shook his head wearily and started off again. “Do you have any idea how worried Father was?”  
  
“No.”  
  
Malfoy groaned. “Merlin help me, not this again…”  
  
Harry couldn’t resist breaking into the conversation. “Not very accommodating, is he? I wonder where he gets it from.”  
  
Malfoy’s head snapped towards him, grey eyes blinking in surprise. Almost immediately, his brows arched in a defensive glare. It was just so similar to Blondie’s-  _Scorpius’_ \- reaction to him that Harry couldn’t help laughing. “Nice to see you too, Malfoy.”  
  
“What are you doing here, Potter?” Malfoy demanded warily. “And…how exactly did you acquire my son?”  
  
“Actually, he acquired me. My fries, more specifically.”  
  
Malfoy blinked a few more times before turning back to his son. “Surely I’ve taught you better than to go around stealing greasy food from strangers.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“You just walked into that one,” Harry chuckled.   
  
Malfoy responded with a half smile as he ran a hand through his hair. “Of all the words he could have picked up,” he said, shaking his head. A slight breeze ruffled his hair and Harry took a moment to let his gaze travel down Malfoy’s lean, tapered body. At the very least, Scorpius would grow up to be a  _very_  attractive young man…  
  
“How exactly did you wind up making something so cute?” he found himself asking.  
  
Malfoy arched a brow and smirked. “I hardly think that’s appropriate conversation with a minor in the vicinity. And Merlin forbid he pick up words of  _that_  sort to repeat every ten minutes. His mother would kill me.”  
  
Harry nodded stiffly, wondering how he had missed the very obvious detail of Malfoy being married. Little blond boys don’t just sprout out of the ground. “Where is your wife?” he asked, striving for a blank, neutral expression. Obviously he failed, because Malfoy’s eyes glinted mischievously.   
  
“My  _ex_  wife is off vacationing in Paris with her new husband,” he stated with a smirk. “Astoria doesn’t think much of the beach so it’s just me and the french-fry thief here.”  
  
“Oh,” Harry supplied. He probably could have come up with a better response in due time but the notion of a single and rather fit Malfoy was very distracting. And the fact that single and fit Malfoy seemed to be  _flirting_  with him certainly wasn’t helping matters much…  
  
“She’s missing out,” he added, hoping Malfoy would understand he wasn't talking about the beach...  
  
Apparently, he did. A slow, sultry grin pulled at his lips and Harry shivered as those grey eyes looked him over. “I’m glad you think so,” he drawled.   
  
Harry swallowed, and he was on the verge of asking Malfoy out when Scorpius decided to make his presence felt. A fork fell to the ground with a sharp clatter and Malfoy turned back to his son. “We’ll just get out your way then, Potter,” he said smoothly. “I apologize if Scorpius disturbed your quiet time.”  
  
“I didn’t mind,” Harry smiled. As a matter of fact, he would have been happy to spend more time with Malfoy Junior. Not to mention his gorgeous father…  
  
“Time to go, Scorpius,” Malfoy said, helping him off the chair. “Say goodbye to Potter.”  
  
“No.”  
  
Malfoy raised an eyebrow. “That’s not very nice. You stole his lunch. The least you can do is say thank you.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Oh for the love of…we have to go now, son.”  
  
He trailed off as Scorpius scurried over and attached himself firmly to Harry. His small body pressed firmly against Harry’s leg, small arms just barely wrapping around his thigh. “No,” he whined again, staring up at Harry with imploring, grey eyes. Harry crumbled like a house of cards. How could he deny the little angel anything when he looked like that? Those eyes were  _dangerous_. Harry could only hope that Scorpius wouldn’t want the moon or the Eiffel Tower anytime soon…  
  
“I can tag along if he wants,” he suggested haltingly. He raised hopeful eyes at Malfoy. “Maybe just a short walk on the beach?”  
  
Malfoy grinned. “Ten minutes and you’re wrapped around his finger. That’s just impressive,” he teased. “Very well, Potter. But you’re carrying him. He obviously likes you.”  
  
“I can do that,” Harry grinned. “I like him too. What do you say, Scorpius? Up for a little walk on the beach?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“That’s what I thought,” Harry replied, lifting up the little blond. Small fingers curled into his shirt and bright eyes blinked at him. Harry thought he caught a small smile too, but Scorpius turned away- inexplicably shy all of a sudden- and buried his face in Harry’s shoulder.   
  
“Ready when you are Potter,” Malfoy said, turning away and sauntering off. Harry raised an eyebrow as he admired the delicious curve of Malfoy’s arse. With another grin, he followed the blond, taking care not to jostle the smaller blond in his arms.  
  
Vaguely it struck him that he had come all this way to a beach in the middle of nowhere for some privacy, just to get accosted all over again. But- Harry realized as he walked down the beach with Draco by his side and Scorpius in his arms- it wasn’t so bad.  
  
No. Not so bad at all...


	2. Malfoy Management

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry engages in some serious Malfoy Management

Harry opened the door and stepped inside, immediately stopping in his tracks as he registered the wreckage that had once been Draco’s organised little apartment. Broken dishes, toys strewn all over the floor… Harry blinked, just taking it all in.  
  
It had taken him about a week after returning from his beach vacation to realise that he missed being surrounded by grey eyed blonds in varied shapes and sizes. It had taken him another week to muster up the courage to ask Draco out. The blond had accepted and the rest, as they say is history.  
Ever since then, Harry had been making a habit of stopping by after work and on the weekends to spend time with his two favourite blonds at said apartment. To the best of his knowledge, it had never been susceptible to gang violence before. Seriously, what the hell had happened here?  
  
His questions were summarily answered as a wail of pure rage emanated from the bedroom down the hall. Harry halted as he recognized the unmistakable sound of a two year old throwing one hell of a hissy fit. It started as a soft keening before heightening to a crescendo- a sound loud and shrill enough to wake the dead. Harry winced as the shrieks descended to a new decibel level. Whatever had happened, Scorpius certainly did not approve.  If he listened hard enough, he could just make out Draco’s strained tone over the ruckus.  
  
“That’s enough, young man. This behaviour is absolutely unacceptable.”  
  
“No!”  
  
“And ‘no’ is not the answer to all of life’s great questions.”  
  
“No! No!  **No!”**  
  
“Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! I swear to Merlin if you say that word  _one_  more time…where are you going? Come back here this instant!”   
  
Pattering footsteps echoed as Scorpius made his escape into the hall. He skidded to a halt when he caught sight of Harry standing by the door. Harry barely caught a glimpse of huge, teary grey eyes and messy hair before Scorpius  _wailed_ and charged for him. By the time he came to grips with the situation there was a small blond starfish wrapped around him, bawling into his leg.  
  
“Hey, you,” Harry murmured softly.  
  
Scorpius responded by burying his face in Harry’s thigh and howling like the damned. Harry reacted by instinct, running a hand through soft, blond locks and making soothing, shushing noises. Scorpius dug his tiny hands into his trousers, anchoring himself to Harry as he sobbed.   
  
Draco had made an appearance by this time as well, stopping short as he saw Harry too. His normally impeccable hair was tousled and Harry suspected he had run his hands through it on more than one occasion this morning. His shirt was ruffled and splattered with food stains and he looked about as happy as his son.  
  
“Dare I ask?” Harry attempted.  
  
His boyfriend sighed and shrugged helplessly. “We are having an off day,” he announced.  
  
“Really?” Harry retorted. “I hadn’t noticed.”  
  
Scorpius went up another octave and Harry sighed, bending down to pick up the little one. Lately, he had become quite adept at carting Scorpius around as he went about his day so it was really no hardship. The small blond curled up and turned huge, wet eyes on him. A single tear tracked its way down his pale cheek and Harry’s heart clenched. He shifted him in his arms, cuddling the upset little Malfoy to his chest.   
  
“What’s the matter, Blondie?” he crooned, brushing his fringe back and planting a soft kiss on his forehead. “What’s with the waterworks?”  
  
Scorpius sniffed and hid in the crook of his neck, taking a moment to point a dramatic, accusing finger at his father. Draco threw his arms up in defeat and flopped on the couch. Harry suppressed a chuckle and focused his efforts on handling one Malfoy at a time. Currently, the little one whimpering in his arms was top priority.  
  
“Poor baby,” he cooed, rubbing soothing circles into Scorpius’ trembling back. “Was Father being mean to you?”   
  
Scorpius nodded fretfully and Draco huffed. “I call favouritism,” he grumbled from the couch.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow at him. “When  _you’re_  the one bawling in my arms like the world’s about to end, I promise I’ll take your side.”   
  
Scorpius sniffed and clenched at his shirt, demanding attention. Harry pressed another kiss to his head, making sure he was calm again before approaching the couch and settling next to Draco. He had to physically hold back a grin as father and son shot each other twin scowls of reproach.   
  
“Go on then,” he said, addressing Draco as he stroked Scorpius’ hair. “What excuse could you possibly have for traumatising my sweet little boy?”  
  
Draco scoffed. “Your  _sweet little boy_ nearly brought the house down because I asked him to eat his vegetables.” He raised an eyebrow as Harry chuckled. “That’s right. All this ruckus over a bowl of strained carrots and peas.”   
  
Harry made a face. “Strained carrots and peas? Ugh. No wonder he’s crying.”  
  
“He’s crying because he knows you’ll cuddle him and pamper him and you won’t make him eat his vegetables,” Draco accused with a smirk. “Face it, Harry. He’s playing you like a harp.”  
  
“He is not!” Harry argued, somewhat miffed by the insinuation that his sweet blond angel was capable of such deception.  
  
“Look at him!” Draco protested. Despite his agitation, his lips quirked in an amused grin as Scorpius nuzzled into Harry’s chest, sniffing pitifully and bunching his hands in his shirt. Harry responded with a concerned coo, lavishing him with kisses and stroking his hair back. Scorpius looked up at him with shy eyes, raising a small hand to bat at Harry’s cheek. Draco suppressed an eye-roll. He could  _hear_  his boyfriend melting. It was official. His son was an evil genius.   
  
When the man finally resurfaced from his latest bout of Scorpius snuggling, Draco fixed him with a flat look.  
  
“Like. A. Harp.”  
  
Harry huffed. “It’s your own fault for having such a cute kid. Anyway, at least  _I_  can get him to eat his lunch without wearing most of it.” He smirked and gestured at the splatters of food decorating Draco’s shirt, eliciting a scowl from his boyfriend.  
  
“Is that so?” Draco challenged, lifting his chin haughtily. “Well go on, miracle worker. Show me how it’s done.”  
  
“Fine,” Harry huffed. “I will.” He turned back to his blond bundle, coaxing Scorpius out of his shoulder. “Feeling better, Blondie?” he asked softly.  
  
“No,” Scorpius mumbled sulkily.  
  
“That’s too bad,” Harry clucked. “How about we get some lunch, hm? You don’t have to have any if you don’t want to.”  
  
Scorpius gave it some thought before responding with a small ‘ _kay._ He allowed Harry to carry him over to the table without any protest, although he did make a face at the bowl of carrot mush still sitting there. Harry sat down with the child in his lap, making a series of insincere, appreciative noises at the unsavoury dish.  
  
“Doesn’t that look good?” he exclaimed.  
  
Scorpius fixed him with a flat unimpressed look, not unlike Draco’s. “No.”  
  
Harry was inclined to agree but Draco was leaning at the door frame, watching the proceedings with amusement and he wasn’t about to back down now.  
Squaring his shoulders, he summoned a plate from the kitchen and slopped some of the mush out. “I can’t wait to try some,” he declared, bringing the spoon to his lips and ignoring the protests of his roiling stomach.   
  
Scorpius watched Harry eating the icky stuff with renewed interest. His brow drew down in a thoughtful frown. Well, if Harry was eating it, it couldn’t be  _that_ bad…  
  
Meanwhile, Harry was trying very hard not to grimace as he swallowed around a tasteless glob of vegetable. It was especially difficult, since Draco wasn’t even bothering to hide his snickering anymore. Harry fixed him with a disapproving glare and the blond took a deep breath, composing himself.  
  
“See Scorpius?” he said. “Harry’s eating his veggies like a big boy. Don’t you want to be a big boy for Harry?”  
  
“Do you want to try some?” Harry coaxed. “I’m only sharing it with you ‘cause we’re best mates, you know.”  
  
The grown-ups watched with bated breath as Scorpius considered that. Seconds seemed like hours and it seemed that ages had passed when a small set of shoulders shrugged and a  _‘kay_  of approval was finally issued.   
  
Victory!  
  
Harry heaved a sigh of relief and spooned some of the mush in an unresisting Scorpius’ mouth. The child ate without any more tantrums and Harry grinned triumphantly, feeling like he had won a war all over again. “Well?” he demanded, giving his visibly impressed boyfriend a smug look.  
  
“Quit your job,” Draco drawled, leaning over for a quick kiss. “You’re never leaving this house again.”  
  
“Why Draco,” he teased. “Are you asking me to move in?”  
  
The blond flushed, a light pink tinting his cheeks as he regarded Harry. “Maybe,” he whispered softly, a hint of uncertainty in his tone. “Only if you want to, of course. I understand if…”  
  
Harry smiled and pulled him in for a deeper kiss, enjoying a taste of Draco after that god-awful mush. “I’d like that,” he whispered when he finally broke away.  
  
Draco’s eyes widened and an incredulous smile pulled at his lips. The sight warmed Harry’s heart like nothing else. He had always wanted a family so badly and to have one with Draco and Scorpius…how had he gotten so lucky? He kissed his beautiful boyfriend again, only letting him go with a pang of regret.  
  
“We’ll discuss it after you finish feeding the little monster,” Draco smiled. “In the meantime, if nobody minds I’m going in for a shower. Maybe get the stench of carrot out of my hair.”  
  
Harry’s body thrummed with approval at this new information. “Need some help?” he asked.  
  
“Maybe,” Draco replied with a sly grin. “Join me if you can put His Highness down for a nap.” He departed with a wink and Harry watched his retreating back with a fond smile. “Did you hear that, Scorpius?” he said, nuzzling at the little blond in his lap. “I’m going to come live with you.”  
  
“Kay,” Scorpius replied.  
  
Harry chuckled and kissed his forehead. “It’s going to be perfect,” he murmured. Scorpius ignored him in favour of the last spoonful of mush and Harry grinned, cleaning him up and sending the plate back to the kitchen. He could definitely get used to this. The faint sound of the shower drifted down the hall and his grin widened. Speaking of things he could get used to, he still had time to claim his reward. This day was starting to look pretty damn perfect.  
  
“Now then,” Harry grinned, lifting the little blond up. “How about we get you ready for that nap?”  
  
Scorpius blinked seriously at him, before finally voicing a firm, unyielding response.  
  
“No.”


	3. The Good of The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius has a talk with his grandson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. This was written for fun, not profit

“Oh, do stop scowling, Lucius. It’s most unseemly.”  
  
Lucius ignored his beloved wife in favour of glaring at Potter’s retreating back. Of all Draco’s life decisions that he didn’t approve of- and there were many- this certainly made the Top Five. He hadn’t been happy when Draco had divorced the Greengrass girl. He had been displeased when his son had moved out of the Manor to a semi muggle locality- apparently wanting Scorpius to experience the best of both worlds and expand his horizons… or some rot like that. Recently, he had been extremely unhappy about Draco’s decision to take his only grandson away for an  _entire_  week to go gallivanting at the beach.  
  
But Lucius could have handled all of that and more if Draco hadn’t returned with Harry bloody Potter firmly in tow.  
  
Now he was being subjected to Potter’s presence during dinner at Draco’s flat. Potter who was smiling at his son and cooing at his grandson and walking about as if he owned the place- setting tables and pouring wine. And then he had the nerve to suggest that Lucius and Narcissa ‘relax’ while he took care of the dishes with Draco. That was one step too far and the Malfoy patriarch was seriously considering doing something about it.  
  
“Honestly, Lucius,” Narcissa admonished. “Why are you being so difficult? We had a wonderful dinner. Harry is a charming, polite young man. He loves your son and impossible as it may seem, he might actually adore Scorpius more than you do.”  
  
“Entirely untrue,” Lucius protested vehemently. Nobody adored Scorpius more than him and the suggestion that such a thing was even possible was absolutely unacceptable. Just another of several reasons why Potter needed to go. He scowled as Potter whistled cheerfully and handed Draco another plate, nudging him lightly. Draco responded with a shy smile and Lucius’ eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
Meanwhile, Narcissa was busy subjecting him to a stern look. “Honestly, between the two of you it will be a miracle if that child isn’t spoiled rotten.”  
  
The child in question made an appearance as if summoned. Scorpius abandoned his vigilance at the window and pattered in to check up on his grandparents.  
  
“There’s my darling boy,” Narcissa smiled warmly, reaching for Scorpius and pulling him into her arms. “Come here, sweetling.”  
  
“Oh, and  _I’m_  spoiling him,” Lucius scoffed. Narcissa ignored him in favour of cooing over her grandson, fussing and petting and making odd clucking noises that he hadn’t heard since Draco had been this age. Scorpius tolerated her affectionate attentions like a soldier, only expressing his annoyance with a tired huff. Lucius observed the scene in silence, regarding his grandson with approval.  
  
Now this one was a  _real_  Malfoy.  
  
Draco had been a precocious child back in the day and fairly smart for his age, but he lacked that certain…something Lucius had always hoped for in an heir. His son had never quite imbibed the discipline Lucius had tried to instil in him as a child. As an adult he had veered even further away from his sire’s expectations, choosing his independence over the good of the family. As much as he hated to admit it, Draco had a trace of Gryffindor in him and Lucius had not been able to eradicate it.  
  
Scorpius was different. The child had immense potential. A serious, young man- always considering his situation before making subtle moves to further his interests. Even at this tender age, Scorpius displayed a natural ability for delicate persuasion, all the while projecting an air of guileless innocence. It was positively Machiavellian. Even his grandmother was fooled. But not Lucius. Lucius knew promise when he saw it, and Scorpius would make the perfect ally in his plans to get rid of Potter. All he had to do was get the boy on his side and the rest would fall into place…  
  
At the moment, his future conspirator was fidgeting urgently in Narcissa’s grasp; valiantly trying to escape her vice-like feminine embrace.  
  
“Nana,  _no!_ ” Scorpius huffed, trying to squirm away.  
  
Lucius’ approval went up a notch. Malfoys do  _not_  snuggle. “That’s enough Cissa,” he said, hastening to rescue the boy from her attentions. “I’d like a word with my grandson now if you don’t mind.”  
  
It took a bit of manhandling but Narcissa eventually surrendered her grandchild. Scorpius huffed in apparent relief and regarded Lucius expectantly, giving him a rare moment of complete attention. Lucius smirked and lifted the child in his lap, making sure to maintain eye contact at all times.  
  
“Now Scorpius,” he began smoothly. “It is time that you learnt the true meaning of being a Malfoy.”  
  
Narcissa raised an elegant eyebrow. “What are you doing?”  
  
Lucius ignored her, glancing discreetly at the kitchen. Potter and Draco were still busy with the dishes. Perfect. He would have ample time for his little…chat with Scorpius.  
  
“The Malfoy name is an old one, Scorpius,” he continued. “A great name with a greater legacy. We pride ourselves on this legacy, on our roots and where we come from. And where is it that we have come from, Scorpius?”  
  
Scorpius shrugged. “Dunno, Gampy.”  
  
“I’ll tell you, child. We come from the very origin of magic itself. We were and are among the first of the wizards. The pioneers, if you will of all magical kind.”  
  
“Kay.”  
  
Narcissa rolled her eyes. “Honestly, Lucius. He’s two years old. You can’t seriously expect him to understand that bilge.”  
  
“Hush, Cissa. My grandson understands me perfectly. He’s a Malfoy. Now as I was saying Scorpius, as one of the oldest and purest bloodlines of ancient wizardry, we have certain…responsibilities towards our forbearers. The responsibility to uphold the Malfoy name, carry on the family legacy and above all, remain pure.”  
  
“Lucius, if you’re doing what I think you’re doing…”  
  
“And that,” Lucius firmly talked over her. “…is where you come in, grandson.”  
  
“Kay.”  
  
“You see, your father has regrettably forgotten his duties to the family name in favour of this  _dalliance_  with Potter.”  
  
“Lucius!”  
  
Narcissa’s severe tone notwithstanding, Scorpius snapped to attention as well, blinking rapidly at his grandsire.  
  
“Arry?” he questioned brightly.  
  
“Exactly,” Lucius smirked triumphantly. “As you may have noticed Scorpius, Harry is not like us. He does not come from our roots and he does not understand the true worth of magical heritage. It is not necessarily his fault. However, the fact remains that Harry Potter is not…shall we say, suitable as the spouse of a Malfoy.”  
  
“Lucius, that is entirely…”  
  
“Oh do hush, Cissa. I am merely telling the boy things he should know. Hardly any wrong in that, is there? So Scorpius, for the good of your father and more importantly the family name…”  
  
“Lucius, I swear to Merlin…”  
  
“…it is essential that you understand that all hope now lies with you- the very last of my line. You must convince your father to come to his senses and sever all…ties with Potter. I understand that this might prove difficult at first. But you must persevere. For it is for the good of the family, grandson. The good of the  _Malfoy_ name.”  
  
Scorpius considered that fine speech carefully. Lucius could practically hear the little wheels turning in his head. “Arry go bye bye?” he asked finally, looking up at Lucius.  
  
Lucius nearly chortled with triumph. “Indeed, grandson. Harry go bye bye indeed.”  
  
Narcissa glared at her husband, eyes flashing. “Lucius Malfoy,” she hissed. “Are you really trying to use your only grandson to drive a wedge between Draco and his boyfriend? Honestly, sometimes I wonder why I married you at all!”  
  
She turned to Scorpius, eyes softening immediately. “Don’t listen to Grandfather, darling. He’s just a bitter old man grasping at straws. You just…”  
  
“Now now, Cissa,” Lucius smirked. “Don’t influence the child. Let him make his own decisions.” He turned to Scorpius and smiled, patting his back gently. “So grandson, I think we understand each other now. Do I have your support in this little mission?”  
  
Scorpius stared up at him, eyes drawn in a thoughtful frown. Considering his first move in the Great Plan, no doubt. Lucius was so very proud of…  
  
“No.”  
  
Lucius froze.  _Surely_ he had heard wrong. “What did you say? Scorpius, have I not made myself clear? You simply must…”  
  
Scorpius lifted his little chin and glared. “No, Gampy!” he repeated firmly, slipping off Lucius’ lap at once.  
  
The Malfoy patriarch bristled indignantly. Draco would never have  _dared_  dismiss him like this. “Do not refute me, young man.”  
  
Scorpius responded with all the dignity and forbearance a two year old can be expected to muster. He scowled, blew a raspberry at his grandfather and took off like a snitch with a seeker on its tail.  
  
Lucius could only gape as the boy bolted to the kitchen, pattering over to Potter at once and tugging urgently at his robes. Potter smiled warmly and lifted him up at once, pressing an affectionate kiss to his temple and murmuring fondly. Scorpius threw his arms around Potter’s neck in a possessive embrace and settled on his shoulder, taking a moment to cast Lucius a dirty look over his back.  
  
Lucius scowled and slumped back on the sofa with a huff, trying to ignore his wife’s muffled laughter. “Well, that could have gone better,” he sighed. Clearly, he was defeated. All hope was lost.  
  
Narcissa was still laughing as she reached over and patted his hand. “No one can say you didn’t try, darling. Oh Merlin, did you try.”  
  
She turned away from her sulking husband. A gentle still smile traced her lips as she regarded Harry Potter; holding her grandson as if he were the most precious thing in the world. His free hand was linked with Draco’s and his eyes spoke of nothing but the deepest of affection for both of them. Narcissa raised her wine glass in a silent toast.  
  
“For the good of the family,” she echoed softly.  
  
And it was.


	4. My Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An incident in Diagon Alley sparks Harry's protective instincts.
> 
> Warnings: Flangst
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. This was written for fun, not profit.

Harry grinned fondly at the little blond head in his lap. “Seriously, what is it with you always eating my food?”  
  
Scorpius looked up and obliged him with a blink before ignoring him completely and diving in to his fries again. His own plate had been abandoned the second Harry’s meal had shown up and apparently, this was a thing now. Across the table, Hermione and Ron watched the scene with mild amusement.  
  
“I suppose we can just bypass all the  _so are you and Malfoy serious_  questions,” Hermione smiled. Harry grinned in reply, forking up a chip that had somehow escaped Scorpius’ vigilant eye.   
  
“We are,” he affirmed anyway. It was about time his friends learnt the full extent of his relationship with Draco and Harry had no qualms with letting them know just how committed he was to his boyfriend. Today had seemed the perfect day for this conversation. Draco had been called down to St. Mungos’ research facility to consult on some new and improved Spattergroit Cure. He usually worked from home but Mungos had insisted on his presence today and Harry had been more than happy to take a day off to babysit.   
  
So here he was, in a small café in Diagon Alley introducing Scorpius to his best friends over lunch. It had gone exceptionally well. Hermione’s maternal instincts had taken over in about two seconds and she had spent the remainder of lunch cooing over the perplexed toddler. Ron had been a tad more resistant, but eventually even he had progressed from ‘but he’s so…blond’ to ‘oh alright, so he’s a cute little tyke.’  
  
Not bad for twenty minutes, Harry thought smugly. But then again, no one could resist his little angel for too long. Having efficiently demolished Harry’s food, Scorpius was now leaning forward in his lap- his chubby fingers grappling eagerly for Ron’s plate. The ginger sighed and pushed it over obligingly. “Where is he putting it all?” he wondered aloud. Harry chuckled. Ron willingly sharing his food was as good as a guaranteed stamp of approval. Yes, this was working out just fine. He leaned back in his chair and relaxed- chatting with his friends, one arm securely wrapped around his little blond.  
  
It was just pure chance that he heard the muttering.  
  
“…recognize a Malfoy from a mile away.”  
  
Harry stiffened, turning around as discreetly as he could. He recognized the indolent figure of Zacharias Smith sprawled at the table behind him. Smith ran a hand through his sandy brown hair and smirked, carrying out his conversation with a harried waitress.  
  
Harry turned back to his own table, straining to listen over Hermione’s conversation.   
  
“So naturally, I told the Minister…”  
  
“Hermione,” Harry whispered, shushing her urgently.   
  
“What…”  
  
“Hush a minute. Just listen.”  
  
She subsided at once and Harry listened carefully as Smith’s tone carried over clearly now.  
  
“Look, all I’m saying is that when I visit your establishment, I expect certain standards. If I wanted to eat in the company of Death Eaters and their  _spawn_ , I’d go to Knockturn Alley, wouldn’t I?”  
  
Harry’s fists clenched and his protective hold on Scorpius tightened.   
  
“Sir, you are talking about a child,” the waitress replied, her tone tight and completely devoid of patience. She cast a worried glance over at their table, catching Harry’s eye for a second.   
  
Smith shrugged, smarmy smirk still firmly in place. “The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree, my dear. If you expect me to believe that  _anything_  directly descending from Lucius and Draco Malfoy isn’t rotten to the core, I’d urge you to read up a bit more on recent events. You know, that  _war_  we just had?”  
  
Harry was grinding his teeth so loudly, it was a miracle he could still hear the conversation. “Sir, I don’t know what you’re asking me to do here,” the girl gritted. “If you’re suggesting that I go up there and evict a  _baby_  from our premises…”  
  
“I’m not asking for that at all,” Smith drawled. “I’m simply saying that I’ve been forced to spend my afternoon in…unsavoury company. A future criminal, most likely. It’s only fair that you don’t charge me for my meal. That’s reasonable, don’t you think?”  
  
The girl stomped off, muttering something about calling her manager and Harry turned back to his friends. His fists were clenched and he was sure his nails were drawing blood. Hermione and Ron sat stock still, clearly shocked into silence. In his lap, Scorpius blithely continued pawing through his fries, oblivious to recent happenings. Harry’s hands wrapped around him protectively, wanting nothing more than to keep him safe from this god awful world…  
  
“What a  _monster_ ,” Hermione hissed. “How dare he say such…” She trailed off and reached over, stroking the child’s cheek. Her hands were trembling and her brown eyes sparked with righteous fury.   
  
“There’s one in every crowd,” Ron spat, looking thoroughly disgusted. Harry wasn’t listening. He was too busy going over ways to make Smith  _pay_  for daring to…  
  
“Harry, are you alright?” Hermione asked carefully.  
  
“Fine,” Harry gritted. He wasn’t fine. He wasn’t fine at all.  
  
Hermione nodded uneasily. “Let’s just go. I don’t want to spend another second here.”  
  
Harry took a deep breath, coming to a decision. “Actually,” he replied in a deceptively calm tone. “Why don’t you go ahead and take Scorpius to Fortescue’s for some ice cream? I’ll catch up in a minute.”  
  
Hermione’s eyes widened in alarm. “Harry,  _don’t_ …”  
  
“Let him go, Mione.” Surprisingly, this was from Ron. He was regarding the back of Smith’s head with a look of pure loathing. “If someone talked like that about my kid, I’d go after him too.”  
  
Something surged inside Harry. He had thought of Scorpius as his kid for a long time now, but to hear it from Ron…it just made the whole thing real. Scorpius _was_  his and no one was going to talk about him that way. Not while Harry was around.   
  
Schooling his expression, he cupped the child’s cheek, gently tilting his face up. “Hey baby,” he murmured softly. “What say we go get some ice cream?”  
  
Innocent, grey eyes blinked back at him, nearly breaking his heart. He would do  _anything_  to protect this child. “Kay,” Scorpius agreed obligingly.  
  
Harry smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Go on then. Ron and Mione will take you. Harry will catch up, okay?”  
  
“Come on, sweetie,” Hermione broke in, sensing a cue. She reached over to help Scorpius off Harry’s lap. “Let’s go get you some ice cream.”  
  
“Kay, lady.”  
  
Tiny fingers wrapped around Hermione’s hand and she squeezed gently, her eyes meeting Harry’s for a brief second. “Be careful,” she warned.  
  
“Come on, Mini Malfoy,” Ron cut in cheerfully. “You’re gonna love the Three Scoop Special.”  
  
“No.”  
  
Ron frowned, somewhat perplexed at the notion of a child refusing ice cream. “No?”   
  
“Four,” Scorpius clarified firmly, holding up four small fingers for emphasis.  
  
Ron chuckled. “I could get used to this kid,” he announced, ushering Hermione and Scorpius out of the café. He turned around and winked at Harry. “Give him hell,” he said. And then they were gone.  
  
Harry waited a good ten minutes before signalling the waitress. She was a young girl, possibly fresh out of Hogwarts. She glanced at him warily and Harry gave her a reassuring smile. “This should cover the bill,” he said, tossing some galleons on the table.   
  
She shook her head. “It’s on the house, Mr Potter,” she replied, sending a dirty look in Smith’s general direction. “It’s the least we can do to… apologise for…”  
  
“That’s very kind,” Harry cut in. “Give yourself a nice tip anyway. And speaking of apologies, I’d like to offer one in advance.”  
  
She raised an eyebrow. “For…”  
  
Harry’s answering smile could have frozen a basilisk. “For what I’m about to do to your establishment,” he replied.  
  
The girl’s eyes widened for a second, and then she offered a sly grin of her own. “We’ll send you a bill for damages, sir.”  
  
 _Definitely Slytherin_ , Harry thought with mild amusement. “I look forward to it,” he smirked, walking away from her. He approached Smith’s table with quick strides, pulling a chair back and sitting across from him. The sight of the bastard’s wide eyes and rapidly paling countenance sent a vicious thrill through Harry. “Afternoon, Smith,” he intoned coldly.  
  
“P-potter? What are you...”  
  
“I just want a quick word. Nothing to worry about.” Smith gulped and scrabbled back in his chair, looking decidedly worried. Harry smirked and cracked his knuckles. “Now,” he drawled. “What was it you were saying about my kid?”  
  
                             

* * *

  
When Draco returned home later that day, it was to the sight of Harry trying to wipe a squirming Scorpius clean with a napkin.  
  
“Hold still, Blondie,” he admonished. “This is what you get for swiping Ron’s ice cream.”  
  
Draco chuckled as he sauntered in. “That’s my boy.”  
  
Harry grinned and pulled him in for a kiss. “Missed you,” he grinned, brushing his lips against Draco’s. “How was work?”  
  
“Boring,” Draco sighed, leaning into him. “Did you two have a nice day?”  
  
Harry smiled back. “Just lunch in the Alley. Nothing exciting.”  
  
“Really?” Draco drawled, his eyes flicking down to Harry’s hand. “And…when exactly during this uneventful day did you find the time to bruise your knuckles?” He didn’t miss the way Harry flushed slightly and his gaze flickered.  
  
“I got caught in a doorway,” he hedged.  
  
“Clumsy,” Draco replied, utterly unconvinced. He raised an eyebrow at his son. “Scorpius, would you like to verify that?”  
  
“Bam!” Scorpius replied, demonstrating a rather impressive left hook. Harry cringed. In hindsight, he probably should have been less enthusiastic in his retelling of the Smith Incident.  
  
“Mm,” Draco replied noncommittally. “Sounds like you showed that door who’s boss, Harry.”  
  
Harry mumbled and tugged awkwardly at his collar, looking with avid interest at the toaster. Draco chuckled and sidled over to him, hooking his arms around Harry’s shoulders. “Did you forget I was at St. Mungos all day?” he asked with a mischievous grin. “Imagine my surprise when Zacharias Smith hobbled into the Critical Injuries Ward looking like death and mumbling about Potter finally going round the twist _._ ”  
  
Harry winced. He  _had_  forgotten. “Draco, he…”  
  
“Oh hush,” Draco whispered, pulling him in for another kiss. His lips slipped over Harry’s and his hands wound into his messy hair. Harry sighed and relaxed, letting Draco sooth the tension from his frame. He deepened the kiss by instinct, tracing his hands down Draco’s lean, toned body and…  
  
 **“Bam!”**  Scorpius piped up again, announcing his presence rather effectively.   
  
Draco groaned in frustration, backing away reluctantly. “Smith had it coming, did he?” he asked.  
  
Harry nodded stiffly. “Definitely,” he announced, reaching for Scorpius almost instinctively. The child went willingly, hooking his arms around Harry’s neck and nuzzling into his shoulder with a contented chuff. Harry bundled him in his arms, gently kissing his forehead.  
  
Draco observed the two of them silently, before yielding with a slow nod. “I’ll take your word for it,” he said softly. His apprehensions drifted away as he watched Harry handle his son. No, he didn’t have to worry. Harry would take care of Scorpius.  
  
And Harry would take care of him too.  
  
After all, they were a family.


End file.
